Forever Alone
by DaeImagines
Summary: Lucy worries that she will never have a significant other. Then Cobra happened. One-Shot. CoLu. Fluff.


**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and I don't. These are just my weird ideas.**

* * *

She suddenly realized she might be alone for the rest of her life. This is what Lucy thought as she gazed enviously at the loving couples throughout the wedding reception.

Some pairs were a given like Gajeel and Levy. Ever since he first came he'd taken a liking to the bluenette and she the same. Whenever they made their relationship official, no one bat an eye. There were more people saying 'About damn time…' than 'No way?! Congrats'. Then there were other significant others that took the guild by surprise such as Lisanna and Bickslow. Who knew the seith mage could be a lovable bastard underneath all those perverted jokes and womanizing tendencies?

Whatever the case it made Lucy feel uncharacteristically lonely and that bothered her. The joyful, caring nature everyone associated her with was rather forced lately. Lucy never had any of the guys she dated last long enough to bloom into full-blown relationships. Not for lack of trying – it just didn't happen. By the second date she's already thinking of their perfect blended family, dog, and white picket fence home only to find out at the end of the night there probably won't be a third one. Too many guys were either intimidated about a potential girlfriend being stronger than them or strung Lucy along and said things that would improve their chances of sharing her bed. Don't get her wrong, Lucy was all for a rendezvous with an attractive guy once in a blue moon. There eventually comes a point where _sex_ is simply not enough. She realizes that she's long past that point.

What does it feel like to have a normal day interrupted by spontaneous flowers? To have a constant line of communication? What does it feel like to have someone there through thick and thin? To have an on-call cuddle buddy? What does it feel like to make her man go to the store to buy tampons and chocolates when she's experiencing that time of the month? To plan and successfully execute a future together?

 _Mavis_.

Even the rough things enticed Lucy. Heated arguments about anything and everything and nothing. Unnecessary drama that could have been avoided but love makes people stupid. Jealousy when she sees someone's eyes linger too long on her lover. Life changing decisions that would affect both either negatively or positively.

Thoughts like that makes Lucy wish things worked out with at least _one_ guy. Twenty-six years old and has never had a boyfriend. Lucy hated days like this. What should have been a mood full of jovial celebration for her close friends turned into a pity fest about her continuous nonexistent love life. No. Today was solely dedicated to Erza and Jellal's wedding. She would down a few – ten – drinks, sport that cheerful as hell smile, and dance the night away.

* * *

Cobra wished he wasn't a poison dragon slayer that night so he could get drunk and tune everyone out. He chugged another appetizer and shook his head at all the drunken bodies around him. It was even worse hearing souls when they were drunk off their ass. Like a fucking broken record player looping with the intention of driving the listener to the point of suicide or murder or both. The old Cobra wouldn't mind offing the next person that thinks of some nonsensical and socially awkward – it's always the quiet ones – shit. He missed his old self.

He wasn't much for gatherings of any kind but this was one of the few exceptions. It was _Jellal_ so end of argument. He guessed he would have to deal with the oncoming headaches and resist the urge to poison the woman that accidentally spilled her drink on his dress shirt. She was too hammered to realize her mistake so there was no apology. Midnight missed this spectacle since he was passed out across the bar counter top but Kinana was very much awake and giggled at his misfortune. He fumed internally and proceeded to walk to the bathroom to try to scrub out the liquor before the stain set in.

On his way, Cobra didn't expect to trip over a blonde woman bawling her eyes out on the floor. This one was obviously a sad drunk. "How about not sprawl out in the middle of the fucking hallway-" he cut himself mid-sentence when he realized it wasn't just a random person. It was Lucy Heartfilia.

"S-Sorry Cobra." Lucy looked up at Cobra and tried to compose herself. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and stilled suddenly realizing her not-so-hidden hiding spot was found and the last person she wanted to encounter was witnessing her in a damn vulnerable position.

Cobra was rude to everyone and that was known. However, a few people have seen a _slightly_ less rude side of him. Lucy was one of them ever since a couple of years ago, when their teams went on a month-long mission together, and they reconciled his past transgressions and began to understand each other a little more clearly. He felt a little bad about his outburst but not that much.

' _Damn it! Getting drunk was supposed to make me feel better about my loveless life and somehow, I'm crying in a hallway with a sexy Cobra ridiculing me…Wait. Did I just say sexy and Cobra in the same sentence? WAIT. Can't he read souls?! Think unicorns and ponies, unicorns and ponies, unicorns and ponies. La la la la la. You can't hear me.'_

He rolled his eye and smirked. "Repeating unicorns and ponies won't change the fact that I know about your loveless life and how you find me sexy. Just accept I heard that because repetition is _so_ fucking annoying."

Lucy blushed and rose from her awkward position only to stumble slightly before leaning on the wall behind her. "Well this is embarrassing," she murmured.

Cobra chuckled and shoved his hands in his pocket. His staining shirt long forgotten since the person in front of him was much more entertaining. "Don't be. Your soul is one of the more refreshing ones. I'm dreading going back in that banquet hall to see what other fucked up fantasies you fairies have. I mean I love inflicting pain on people as much as the next person but ya'll got some _serious_ BDSM fanatics up in there."

The tension seemed to ease up a little and a small smile graced Lucy's lips. "Hm. And which Fairy is the most fucked up?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me," she dared.

Cobra leaned in with a devilish smirk and whispered, "Lisanna…"

Lucy's eyes widened and shook her head in disbelief. "No! B-but no just…No?…"

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me." His smirked widened when she didn't think it was possible.

"No, I _do_ believe you but…" She trailed off and laughed. "I'm not drunk enough to want to hear that right now."

"She's even worse than Mira," Cobra added.

"Stop! Just stop," she screeched trying to stifle her laughs. "How I wish I could go back in time to not hear that."

" _Yes_ …" A mischievous glint present in Cobra's eye. "Now you know what it feels like to be me so suffer like I do."

"Mavis bless your poor soul," Lucy said as she brought prayer hands in front of her. She smirked and widened her eyes in revelation "No wonder Bickslow settled down… I mean…"

"She has the sexual libido equal to or maybe even more than him. He's in heaven."

 _'The tower of pussy heaven! '_

Not many things shocked Cobra but that sure did. He unexpectedly chortled at the blushing blonde in front of him. "Where the _fuck_ did that come from?! I'm sure if that was the tower we were going for when we were against each other then we would have beat you guys. Hands down."

Lucy was sick of her stupid drunken mind. She was _incredibly_ sick of her stupid drunken mind making her think things she normally didn't. However, Cobra seemed more amused than anything and that put her at ease. It was nice to talk to someone that could take her mind off what was previously troubling her. Even though Lucy was sick of her stupid drunken mind she would still follow it because that's what drunk people do.

"Come home with me," Lucy blurted out.

Cobra stopped laughing and shook his head no. If she was sober then he would high tail it out of there so fast to have probably one of the most mind-blowing fucks of his life. Any man would kill – which he would anyway regardless of the motive – to have a night with Lucy fucking Heartfilia. But he had limits and sex that wasn't consensual was one of them. "You're drunk. I'm not taking advantage of you but I'll take a rain check."

"No, not to sleep with me silly…I just remember you saying you didn't want to go back to the banquet hall and I don't either…So, let's go back to my house and you can tell me everyone's dirty little secrets?" She bit her lip waiting for an answer.

It was a no brainer for Cobra. Yes. He was leaving the reception and going to Lucy's home but he enjoyed letting her wait for his answer for a bit. He studied her and it was as if he was looking at her for the first time. Golden curled locks styled in an intricate braided bun. Two warm, chocolate orbs full of anticipation. Cheeks tinted red from alcohol or embarrassment or both. Both. Then his eyes trailed down her curvaceous figure hidden by a purple bridesmaid dress.

He cleared his throat "I mean I guess. Sounds better than this."

Lucy released the breath she was holding in relief. She pursed her lips. "Great!...Now if I can only remember how to get home."

Cobra rolled his eye and took her arm to lead her to her own home. The only navigation being the images that popped spontaneously throughout her head. They eventually made it there and stayed up until 4 in the morning talking about anything and everything. They talked until slept overcame their will to keep conversing. Cobra took the longest couch and Lucy was too tired to drag her body to her bed so she opted for the love seat.

It wasn't until Lucy woke up on the couch later that morning that she felt a sense of hope. The dread she had for the outcome of her love life wouldn't disappear over night. It might never disappear. But one thing's for sure - she had a pretty damn good feeling about the man across from her. She looked at Cobra in a light she never thought possible. Her eyes glistened with excitement.

Maybe she wouldn't be forever alone.

* * *

 **A/N: So umm yea... That happened. lol. Hey FT fandom! I'm kind of new to reading fairy tail and recently became obsessed with wanting to write a FT fanfic. This is my first time writing FT and i'm anxious for feedback because there are fucking phenomenal writers within this community and I feel like I need to bring my A game. I've had previous stories on this site but I lost interest in that fandom so deleted one and debating whether not to continue the other. So I'm starting fresh and probably going to do random one-shots when I have free time because I don't want to do another chapter fic until I know I will for sure complete it. Oh and it's near 3:30 am in the morning. Sorry if there's any errors. Look out for me if you see some please and thank you!**

 **I love crackships.**

 **Thank you for taking time out of your day to read. Please review or PM!**


End file.
